


I Want S'more

by DntPanic42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DntPanic42/pseuds/DntPanic42
Summary: After a long mission, its time for some chocolate, a lot of blanket and some cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I don’t think that really counts as a s'more.” Darcy looked skeptically at the microwave counting down the marshmallow’s last few seconds.  
   
Clint dismissed her with a wave of his hand, not even looking back as he approved the gooey treat.  
   
“That’s because you’ve never been a child of necessity, cupcake. Plus, I’d love to see you talk Stark out of kicking your ass to the curb after you start a fire on one of the couches”  
   
Darcy wrinkled her nose before grudgingly accepting his statement.  She had packed the common room with all the blankets and pillows she could find in her apartment, then started to filch from unsuspecting Avenger’s rooms as well.  
   
“JARVIS, what’s our final headcount?”  
   
“Sir and Ms. Potts are currently heading down to the lower levels. Drs. Banner and Foster are currently leaving the labs en route and Thor and Agent Romanoff have just left the gym, Miss Lewis.”  
   
Darcy frowned and mentally ticked off the numbers in her head.  
   
“What about our residential Super Soldiers JARVIS?”  
   
Clint snorts, but keeps adding fresh marshmallows in the microwave.  
   
“Captain Rogers regrets to inform that neither himself or Sergeant Barnes will be able to attend.”  
Darcy squawks and Clint sighs by the counter. “Leave it alone cupcake. They’re still settling in.”  
   
She glared at him and jumped off the couch.  
   
“I feel like they need some chocolate encouragement to help settle.”  
   
Darcy grabbed a plate and started to assemble as many treats as she could make.  
   
Clint glanced at the plate with puppy eyes.  
   
“Aww s’more, no.”  
   
With a final grin and a peck on the cheek, Darcy stalked out of the common area with a mission.  
   
Outside the Captain’s room, she took a deep breath, steadied herself and knocked three times.  
   
“Yes, Tony, we’re sure we don’t need that big of a bed- oh.”  
   
Darcy grinned up at his bewildered face and lifted up the plate of s’mores.  
   
“I heard through the grapevine that some grumpy gills down here are turning down some amazing chocolate treats upstairs. Let me tell you why you’re wrong.”  
   
“Hey Darcy, I don’t really think tonight is the best night-“  
   
Steve tried to put as much authority in his voice as he could but Darcy Lewis would not let up. She just smiled wide and kept offering him a helping of melted cookies.  
   
Deflating just a bit at her enthusiasm, Darcy took advantage and shouldered her way into the room. The smell of chocolate wafted after her and it wasn’t long before Bucky popped his head out of his bedroom with a frown pulling at his eyes.  
   
“Hey Darce, what are you doing down here?”  
   
Beaming at both of them, she pushed the plate further onto the counter and gestured in a ‘ta da’ motion.  
   
“So, I know that you all just got back from a crazy harrowing mission, and you need to decompress. I know that my Avenger movie night probably figures pretty low on the totem pole right about now, but I also know that I was worried about you two and sometimes after a crappy day, I just need chocolate and the comfort of my favorite blanket. So, I’m here to give that and offer blanket fort cuddles in case you think you need them after a crappy day too.”  
   
She let out a breath after her ramble and look up at both men with a soft look that belied her rushed words. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, her smile killing all protests from their lips. Pushing his hair out of the way, Bucky stepped up and grabbed a s’more taking a bite and returning her smile with a slight nod. Clapping, Darcy turned to Steve, pleading with her eyes.  
   
Steve chuffed out a laugh and grabbed a s’more and nodded, a slight smile bloomed as Darcy crowed in triumph. Grabbing their free hands, she pulled them from the room. Bucky stuffed his mouth with the rest of his snack and hauled the plate along behind him.  
   
As they neared the common area, the two men started to tense up. Darcy kept talking while slinging her arm around both of their waists.  
   
“No, seriously Steve, you are going to love the animation in this movie, and Bucky, I can’t wait for you to hear the soundtrack!”  
   
Little by little, they let their shoulders drop down and let the tiny brunette maneuver them into the last seats on the couch. She jumped away while Bucky passed around the s’mores plate. Clint and Natasha were squared away on one of the loveseats sharing popcorn peppered with m&ms. Tony was using the ottoman as a table to build a popcorn catapult before the movie started while Pepper looked on with exasperation on the couch behind him. Bruce had claimed the corner of the couch while Thor and Jane cuddled in the big squashy arm chair nearest the kitchen.  
   
A few seconds later Darcy came barreling back with two large quilts trailing behind her. She dropped one over the arm of the couch and wrapped the other around Steve’s shoulders. Looking at him critically, she unwrapped and then expertly bundled him into the quilt.  
   
Quickly and efficiently she shoved him back against the couch and grabbed the other blanket as Bucky’s eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. A smirk laced his face and he prepared himself for his own blanket burrito.  
   
Darcy stuffed him into a snug blanket hug, tugged him towards the middle and laid down on both their laps. Bucky glanced at the blonde blanket next to him and wiggled to loosen at least his hands. Draping one end of his blanket over Darcy’s shoulder, he settled in to watch the animated movie, him mind calming as he let her warmth sink into his bones. He felt Steve struggle to free his own hands, finally when he wrapped them around Darcy’s legs in his lap, he chuckled.  
   
“What does Christmas have to do with Halloween, Darce?”  
   
Sighing, Darcy kicked out playfully at Steve.  
   
“Everything Captain No Fun. Just watch.”  
   
She hugged Bucky’s legs closer and cuddled as the opening theme rolled on.


End file.
